This invention relates to nautical line handling devices, and more particularly to a clamp on device for use with existing boat hooks for handling and positioning mooring lines.
The present invention relates to an attachment to boat hooks for the purpose of providing an improved arrangement for positioning an end loop of a boat line around a piling, cleat, or other fixed object.
In the hands of a capable captain, a boat traveling at moderate speeds in open water is considered to be relatively safe from damage. However, as a boat approaches a dock or slip, the boat will lose most all maneuverability since water flow past the boat rudders is greatly reduced. During this time, the boat is at a high risk of damage should wind, waves or current cause movement of the boat. For this reason, it is critical that the boat is tied to a fixed object as quickly as possible.
By way of illustration, a common means for securing a boat is by attachment to a piling. A piling is typically a large wood or cement column embedded in the earth beneath the water body. A bitter end of a line is formed into a loop and placed around the piling, with the opposite end secured to the boat. A problem, which this invention addresses, is the difficulty in placing the looped end of the line around the piling. Some boaters attempt to throw the loop, lasso-style, while others rely on a second crew member for assistance. Still other boaters employ a line handling device to place the looped end of the mooring line around a piling or cleat. Unfortunately, current line handling devices have many shortcomings.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,685 discloses a line handling device designed to secure a mooring line to a piling. The device uses a slotted circle to lower a loop of line around a piling. Unfortunately, this device is not adjustable and, therefore, only works on pilings which fit within its preset dimensions.
Some line handling devices, like U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,539 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,748, were designed with large frames to accommodate pilings of various sizes. These line handling devices were found to work with a wide variety of pilings, but they also created new problems: they were hard to store and required two-handed control of the device. This two-handed line handling operation thereby reduced the boater""s ability to use his or her hands to control the boat during docking.
Accordingly, one-handed line handling devices were developed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,181 discloses a line handling device which places line-stiffening members onto the looped end of a mooring line. This device allows one-handed placement of a line, but poses preparation problems. For example, based on weather or water currents, different numbers of mooring lines may be required during different docking sessions.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a line handling device that may be quickly, conveniently, and effectively used to accommodate a variety of dock pilings or cleats, and should also be is easy to store.
The present invention is a line handling device used to facilitate the handling of a mooring line when a user is securing a boat to a dock or piling. The device employs a clip resiliently connected to one end of an extendable pole, such as a conventional boat hook. When attached to the handle, the clip forms a biased slot between the handle and the clip in which a docking line may be frictionally secured.
The distal end of the boat hook provides support for the loop end of a mooring line which has been draped around the outside contours of the hook portion. A length of line greater than the distance between the hook and the clip extends back along the handle to the clip. The line is secured between the clip and the handle to keep the loop in place.
The line handling device is used during the securing of a boat to help a user place and secure the loop end of a mooring line around a piling or dock cleat. First, the user adjusts the loop end of the mooring line to create a loop having roughly the same outer dimensions as the piling or docking cleat. Next, the user rests the loop on the hook portion of the boat hook, positioning the line between the shaft of the handle end of the hook. Extra length of line is then led back to and secured in the clip. This shapes the loop so that it may be lowered around a piling or dock cleat which is within reach of the extendable pole. The user then lowers the supported loop end of the mooring line around the cleat or piling. Using a horizontal motion, the user pulls the device away from the cleat or piling. As the device is drawn towards the user, the mooring line""s adjustable loop will engage the cleat or piling and become separated from the boat hook. The loop may then be drawn tight about the cleat or piling by pulling on the mooring line""s non-looped end.
After use, the line handling clip may be broken down for storage by removing the clip from the extendable pole. The clip is attached to the pole by a releasable spring biased fastening. The clip is usually oriented parallel with the longitudinal axis of the pole and may remain connected to the pole, if desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a line handling device that facilitates the handling and securing of a mooring line, without requiring special preparation or alteration of the line.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a line handling device that facilitates the handling and securing of a mooring line, the device being self-contained and having no components which separate from the device during use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a line handling device that facilitates the handling and securing of a mooring line, the device being modular and easy to store.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a line handling device used to facilitate the handling and securing of a mooring line, the device being capable of use with several unaltered mooring lines during a single mooring operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a line handling device that is easily attached and removed from any boat hook to facilitate a single clip""s use on various line handling devices, as needed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a low cost clip that can be used on any diameter boat hook, and any diameter line.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.